Daughter of Mine
by Monroe Vs Mansfield
Summary: SMacked! warning:character death. oneshot Christina Aguilera Hurt


_**A/N:** oneshot coz I was board LOL _

Christina Aguilera – Hurt –

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh_

Samantha Taylor remembered the day vividly the day of which her father was taken from her, at the mere age of 10 she sat on the bed hugging her mother who who's body was shaking wildly with the deep grief filled sob's her baby brother was crying in the next room.

_  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there_

She couldn't believe that it had been over 3 year's ago since her father had been killed it seemed so unreal, Danny had been a big part in hers and Kyle's life like the big brother she never had, and Don and Lindsay also played a big part in their lives but Danny had a special bond with them maybe because Mac was like a father to him so he felt like he needed to look after his little brother and sister as he liked to call them. __

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
for everything I just couldn't do  
and I've hurt myself by hurting you

Stella looked on proudly as her daughter received her scholarship in forensic science Sam was following in her parent's foot steps. Stella couldn't help but feel guilty that Mac never got to see his little girl grow into the marvellous 16 year old she now was it seemed so surreal that it had been 6 year.

__

Some days I feel broken inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh

Danny stood inside his office, which used to belong to Mac, and watched Sam on her first day on the job as a CSI. Mac would be proud he thought to himself as he continued to watch as she tried to rap up a case. Then he felt a paper ball hit his back he knew immediately who throw it and turned to find a now seven year old Kyle standing in the door way.__

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

"Sam Aiden Taylor will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! was this really happening?

"Yes of course I will Scott"

He slid the diamond ring onto her finger and she proudly showed it of.

Stella was ecstatic when she found out the good news! Her little girl was finally engaged and getting married! one more thing to add on the list of thing's Mac never got to witness she thought to herself.__

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Samantha and Scott exchanged vows and ring's finally they were wed, husband and wife. At last, our little girl has grown up Mac Stella whispered to herself.__

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

Stella held her grand son who was only a day old she was filled with pride and new her husband would be.

"He's called Mac Reed Bailey!"

"Mac!"

"Ye I named him after dad"

"Thank you Sam … for giving me all this … shame that your father wasn't hear to see all this!" __

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

Sam stood sat at the grave stone she'd read it over and over again hoping that the word's would change but no she ran her fingers over the cold black marble engraving on the stone which read:

Stella Bonasera –

Loving mother to

Samantha & Kyle

And grandmother to

Mac, Tia & Leo.

_  
I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

A/N: I was board and was listening to my favourite son by xtina – hurt 

And thought hey!!!!!!! R&R plzzzz!!!!!!?


End file.
